blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Waste Forged
Day 26. I’m running low on supplies. I just wish… Just wish I was back in Santiago. At the beach, with my fishing rod in hand, casting out the line into the rolling waves… That was a long, long time ago, back before the world burnt in flame, before the nukes fell in the capitals, before, before the world we ounce new became to this place. This place of evil. This place of false hope, danger and peril a waiting around every corner. In the wastes, the marshes… The swamps. It’s the year 3213. An apocalyptic nuclear war that ended the polluted and crammed world as we knew it. I was one of the last remaining “humans” left in the old world. I was put into cryogenic sleep in a top scientific research facility under what was Change Mountain. In cryo genic sleep you are able to dream, without aging for as long as you are asleep. I did dream. For 713 years I wondered what the world would be like when I awoke. Would there be space travel? Would the human race have encountered aliens? Would humans even still exist? My last question turned into a nightmare. The first thing I remember is waking up in my cryo pod. It was shattered. There was glass all over the floor. I checked the date on the atomic clock built into the pod. I had woken up 787 years too soon. I rummaged through the wreckage of the cryo lab. All the other pods where empty or contained skeletons. I found a gun in the armoury and set off to the surface. It took me a while to reach the surface of the underground fortress. I eventually emerged from the rubble to only see a vast, desolate wasteland. That was two years ago. Somehow I have survived the mutant infested marshes and made my way to one of the last and the largest remaining human occupied cities, Arcos City. When I say city, I mean an overly big bunker with a network of tunnels and dwellings underground. As far as I know the place is run by two forces: An elite mech fighting unit, The Storm Hammers. And the Brethren of the Black Forge, Arcos City military force of 3000 strong, sturdy soldiers. I've managed to join the Storm hammers. For the last couple of months I have been doing extensive physical training and trials to fill in the spare time. I went to a trial to become a candidate for a Hydrus suit, the instructors like what they saw. A day later and a nasty process of being injected with some virus, having mechanical implants and being fused to the armour suit and I was a mech, a Hydrus Medusus Chimera. The whole process was unimaginably painful, but it is very much worth it. I can now run at least three times as fast as I used to and can blow a whole in... in anything. I am a hydrus, the Storm Hammers Stealth operative. So far I have been called in to two open battle field skirmishes with bandits trying to destroy a farming community. A Hydrus Belathon squad was patrolling the area around a farming outpost when they got ambushed by bandits. They called for backup and I was ordered to help. The commanding officers of the Storm Hammers are impressed with the work I Am doing. They have assigned me to join their elite, tactical squad. I don't quite know what I will be doing. Hopefully some field work, to keep my mind off my life back before cryo. Category:All Content Category:Stories